


The Good Place

by thepotatoherself



Series: TLC A-Z aus [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: AU, Afterlife, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepotatoherself/pseuds/thepotatoherself
Summary: Winter has died and is in The Good Place. Who will her soulmate be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is an crossover with The Lunar Chronicles and The Good Place. Characters of tlc, but the idea of dying and going to The Good Place from (duh) The Good Place. If you haven't seen The Good Place, it's mostly explained in the fic. Au where Jacin did end up being a doctor instead of a guard.

Red.  
Darkness.  
Light.  
Winter was sitting at a desk in a cream colored office. Sitting across the desk was a kind-looking brown man in a crisp blue suit. He smiled at her warmly.  
"Winter Hayle-Blackburn, you are dead," He told her, smiling. Winter blinked, not quite comprehending.  
"Your death came by blood loss from a wound inflicted by your step-mother Levana," The man further explained. Now Winter understood. Her last memory was blood blocking out her vision. It made sense.  
"But despite your rather unpleasant demise," the man continued, "you scored over a million life points, allowing you entrance to this place."  
Winter tilted her head. Scoring? Points? It sounded like he was talking about sports. "And what is this place?"  
The man beamed. "The Good Place. Congratulations, Winter, you made it."  
**********  
The man in the blue suit was Sean, the director of The Good Place. Everyone there had done benevolent things in their lives that had earned them "points." They had all died at similar times and had been assigned to this town of saviors.  
Now Sean was leading Winter to her dream home. "You really were a hero, how you treated all the citizens of Luna and resisted the temptation of using your glamour."  
He stopped abruptly. They were standing in front of a rather small home. It was quaint with a red door and black shingle roof. It was surrounded by a luscious garden enclosed by a white picket fence.  
"This is your dream home!" Sean announced, searching her face for a reaction. Winter slowly smiled. It was perfect.  
They went inside, where it was brightly lit by many windows. The open concept living room and kitchen were somehow even more charming than the exterior of the home.  
"So this is where I will live for the rest of eternity?" Winter asked, taking it in.  
"Yes, but not alone," Sean said, a look of excitement taking over his face. "Follow me!"  
They walked through the house and out the back door on to the patio peacefully lit up by fairy lights. There was a path from the patio leading to a crystal blue pool.  
Winter smiled. It was a modest home, unlike the palace in Artemisia which she had depised so much while she was alive. Just when she thought it couldn't get anymore perfect, a herd of puppies of varying breeds appeared, knocking her off her feet. They all licked her face, making her giggle.  
"They all have name tags on their collars, and I trust you'll get to know them all quickly," Sean twinkled. He rubbed him chin thoughtfully. "Let's see, I think I've covered everything. Explaining your death...showing you around town..."  
Winter was beaming, but something was still missing. If this was supposed to be heaven, with all the things she ever wanted in her life, something was missing.  
"Oh, of course!" Sean smacked his own forehead. "Your soulmate!"  
Winter's heart lifted and crashed at the same time. It was impossible. But this was The Good Place.  
"I told him to come here at 3:30," Sean said, checking his watch, "so he should be here-"  
There was a knock on the front door of Winter's home.  
"Ah!" Sean winked at Winter. "That'll be him!"  
Winter ran through the house, enthusiastically grabbing the doorknob. She paused, looking back. Sean gave her an encouraging nod.  
She threw the door open. Sure enough, standing there was Jacin Clay.  
**********  
"So..." Winter said awkwardly. Sean had left Winter and Jacin alone in Winter's home. They sat on a couch, cold drinks on the coffee table in front of them. You could feel the uncomfortable feelings from both of them in the air.  
The last time Winter had talked to Jacin was when they were both alive and he had told her he would be a doctor in an outer sector of Luna. The last time they had talked, he had broken her heart.  
"Uh, how did you die?" Winter took a stab at conversation with the only question she could think of.  
Jacin sipped his cup of water casually. "Public execution."  
"Oh!" Winter exclaimed. That had only made things worse. His death had undoubtedly been an order from Winter's step-mother. She was curious for more detail but felt it would be rude to question further. Despite her not saying anything, Jacin told her more. Perhaps he had sensed that she was wondering; he had almost been telepathic when it came to Winter's thoughts while they were alive.  
"You died, and Levana tried to tell everyone it was suicide," Jacin explained. "Nobody bought it. A rebellion was brewing, with your death and Princess Selene supposedly being alive. I helped the cause by organizing a rebellion within the sector I was stationed in. We overthrew the guards and were going to join the march on Artemisia but Levana sent in reinforcements. I was shot in front of everyone as a demonstration of the monarchy's power."  
Winter was shocked to silence. She knew Jacin hated Levana and the court, but so did most everyone. He just never struck her as the lead-an-uprising type; his father was a guard, after all.  
Once again, Jacin sensed what she was thinking. "I didn't think it sounded like me either, but Levana had killed you. That was the last straw for me. She had killed too many. It had to stop."  
Winter felt her heart swell. Her death had tipped him over the edge. Not exactly the most romantic thing, but deeply touching nonetheless.  
"I'm sorry," Jacin blurted. It seemed like he had been wanting to say that for a long time.  
"For what?"  
"For leaving you," Jacin said. He stood up and started pacing. "I shouldn't have became a doctor. It was stupid and I was a crappy one. I could've been a guard and stayed with you. I could've protected you, and you'd still be alive right now."  
"Don't be silly, Jacin," Winter consoled him. "I told you to go be a doctor, you know it was more my decision than yours. There's nothing you could have done to stop Levana. Besides, now we're in heaven! Everything's okay now."  
"No!" Jacin rubbed his rubbed his face. "You don't understand!"  
Winter pouted. They were together, in The Good Place, and were soulmates. What could be wrong?  
"Winter, I knew you had Lunar sickness," Jacin growled, angry at himself more than Winter. "I shouldn't have left you alone like I did!"  
Winter stood up to stand beside him. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Believe Jacin, you are not at fault-"  
"Yes, I am!" Jacin spat. Finally, he turned and made eye contact with her. "I left you alone with Levana when I knew you needed me more than anyone else. When Levana said you killed yourself, I believed it! Because why wouldn't you? You were going insane, you had nobody left to help you, because I chose being a dumb doctor over you! You should hate me! I hate me!"  
He was out of breath from so much yelling. Winter was at a loss for words.  
Softly, gently, in a voice that sent shivers down Winter's spine, Jacin continued, "I spent every day after I left Artemisia thinking about you. I spent every second after your death wishing I was dead, too. Because I love you. And I was way too stupid to realize that while you were around."  
"You were the last thing I thought of before I died," Winter admitted. "I was hoping you would be okay. I hoped you were okay everyday. Because I love you, too, and I can't think of a time when I didn't."  
Jacin wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her up against him, and kissed her so passionately it made up for every second they had spent apart while they were alive.  
After an eternity they let go of each other. They were both breathless.  
"So," Jacin said, finally catching his breath. "Wanna go get some frozen yogurt?"


End file.
